


High Noon

by cannibalsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Versatile Hanzo, Versatile McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalsmut/pseuds/cannibalsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were two not quite strangers meeting for a simple get-together, to chat. But then McCree said something that he'd only meant to think, and suddenly his plans for the day changed quite drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Noon

            He wasn't sure how it had come to this.

            Well, that was probably a lie. He knew damn well what led to this whole situation. But he wasn't sure how it had happened as fast as it did.

            A few minutes earlier they'd just been chatting. It was an easygoing day, two acquaintances who weren't quite strangers meeting to get to know one another a bit. Hanzo had been sipping from a small glass of beer, and even through the smoke coming off of the cigar he himself had lit, McCree could see those lips perfectly, could see how they parted comfortably for the beer, how the plump lower lip curved to allow room for the glass.

            Everything that happened after that went quickly. Too quickly. McCree remembered being mouthy, remembered letting the smoky haze of the hot summer morning get the better of him, remembered saying something about how nice his lips would look wrapped around something else. But for as much as he'd wanted it, he didn't think he'd say as much out loud, or that if he did, it would be received with anything other than scorn.

            He was right, though. Hanzo's lips did look very nice wrapped around his thick cock.

            But that wasn't what he was surprised about. No, what he was surprised about was how it had moved so fast that he was now lying on his back on the bed of a hotel he didn't remember checking into with Hanzo Shimada's powerfully large thighs hovering just above his face, the thick yet firm glutes spread apart by Hanzo's own hands as Hanzo continued to go to town on McCree's stiff cock.

            He couldn't think about that part too much. He was barely keeping it together enough to stare in awe at the perfectly sculpted ass in front of him.

            Still, he could feel the heat in his groin—because _damn if he wasn't good with his mouth_ —and he didn't want the encounter to be one sided, or over any time soon. So, he took to ravishing Shimada's hole, shifting his head forward so he could bury his tongue deep in between those large mounds of muscle.

            Even if Hanzo hadn't been halfway down McCree's dick when it happened, the moan of approval that trembled its way out of the smaller man's mouth would've shot straight to McCree's rod. Suddenly desperate to hear that sound again, and again and again, he sat up, replaced one of the hands on Hanzo's butt with his non-robotic hand, and buried his face deep in between the cheeks, tongue darting forward to lick as much surface around the hole as possible before pressing at the muscle itself.

            He squeezed Hanzo's ass repeatedly as he did, the soft but firm feeling of the man's large legs sending a jolt down to his cock that was only matched by the jolt being sent to the rest of his body by the Japanese man's mouth around his cock. As he rimmed Hanzo, he tentatively slapped one of Hanzo's cheeks, which drew an approving grunt from the smaller man, and that was all McCree needed to hear before he did it a few more times, making it a point to rub and squeeze the flesh after hitting it.

            God, but if the man's ass wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

            McCree finally pulled away from Hanzo's hole after what felt like a blissful eternity, only to lean further down and lick at the man's taint, and then his balls. It was right as McCree made it a point to lift Hanzo's legs up so he could lick the underside of Hanzo's cock that he caught sight of the smaller man's face for the first time since he'd started going down on McCree.

            McCree nearly came right then and there.

            Hanzo's face was flushed a deep red, his eyes were shut tight, and although his mouth was still wrapped around the head of McCree's cock, it was clear that this wasn't just for McCree's pleasure. Hanzo's own cock, less girthy than McCree's but still a good length, was stiff and dripping, and the pre that had apparently been leaking for a while had begun to pool on McCree's chest in a way that looked like it was soon to become a lot more than a pool.

            In that moment, McCree wanted to make Hanzo Shimada cum more than anything else in the world.

            With a burst of energy, McCree returned his mouth to Hanzo's ass, licking and rimming with enthusiasm and vigor before finally tongue-fucking the hole, using his robotic hand to pull Hanzo up by the chest so that he was sitting firmly on McCree's face. It meant that Hanzo wasn't sucking his cock anymore, but it was a small price to pay if it meant he could more easily devour the man's marvelous ass.

            His human hand snaked around Hanzo's thigh and began stroking his dick in time with his tongue, pushing his tongue into the hole as his hand stroked toward the base, and stroked back toward the head as the tongue came back out. As soon as he started to stroke, Hanzo let out another gasp that caused McCree's unattended cock to twitch violently, and Hanzo made it a point to start stroking McCree's cock again a moment later.

            It wouldn't last long. McCree could tell as soon as Hanzo's free hand fisted into McCree's hair that they were both too close, dangerously close, and neither one wanted to stop long enough to figure out what to do next, which meant they were going over the edge together. With his face wedged firmly between Hanzo's glutes, McCree took to tonguing at the hole with fervor, hand stroking his cock less in time with his tongue and more in time with Hanzo's rocking back and forth.

            He could feel Hanzo's orgasm coming, but he couldn't stop himself, and even if he could, he really didn't want to.

            McCree squeezed the head of Hanzo's cock repeatedly, and Hanzo let out a strangled moan and shifted back so McCree's tongue was planted firmly on his hole. McCree could feel Hanzo's thighs trembling, could feel the pleasure shaking its way through his whole body, but nothing got McCreee going like the sensation of the huge splatter of Hanzo's orgasm splaying itself all across his chest. McCree gave Hanzo's cock a few more squeezes to help him ride his orgasm out, smirking in between Hanzo's cheeks as he tongued at the hole a few more times for good measure.

            He didn't even have to see Hanzo cum to know he wanted to be the cause of many, many more of Hanzo's orgasms.

            A minute later, Hanzo shakily climbed off of McCree, looking down at him apologetically. "I...am sorry, I didn't expect that I—"

            "'m glad ya did," McCree replied with a smile, looking down at his own chest to see the mess that Hanzo had made for the first time.

            He was not even a little bit disappointed by the long streaks of white that seemed to paint down his chest and upper thighs—and, McCree noticed, parts of the blanket as well.

            "I would like to return the favor," Hanzo said, after a short silence.

            McCree smirked and gestured down to his still very erect dick. "I won't tell you no. After all, I did tell ya your lips would look nice wrapped around it."

            Not two minutes later, McCree's hands were fisted in Hanzo's hair as the warrior's lips found their way to the base of McCree's girthy cock, and McCree's orgasm found its way to the back of Hanzo's throat. He'd tried to watch the man go down on him, had really appreciated the view—and god, every time Hanzo looked up at him he didn't think his cock could _get_ any more stiff—but it was too much, and it was too good, and he'd thrown his head back in desperation as his back arched and he came hard in Hanzo's mouth.

            He spent the next minute or so attempting to catch his breath as Hanzo swallowed— _he swallowed_ , McCree managed to think to himself in the midst of the post-orgasm fog—and then sat up, a small smile on his face. It was another minute before either man spoke.

            "That...damn. _Damn_. That was good," McCree sputtered, exhaling sharply before he took another deep breath in to steady himself.

            "I enjoyed myself as well," Hanzo replied. It was a quiet response, a pensive one. McCree looked at him curiously before he finally sat back up and stared the smaller man down, a buzzing thought in the back of his head garnering all of his attention.

            "Say, pardner, since we've apparently got ourselves a room and I would sure like to hear you moan like that again...how about we go get ourselves some grub and then come back here for a repeat performance? I'd like to make a proper meal of that fine ass o' yours."

            The sly smirk that crossed Hanzo's face was not lost on McCree, but the warm smile that replaced it made it clear that it was going to be a full day of pleasure for the both of them. "I would enjoy that."


	2. High Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gunslinger and the archer make a lunch trip to a restaurant that very quickly stops being about lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic got 100 kudos, and in less than a week. I'm real flattered, folks. So, as my thanks to you, a second chapter that no one really requested but I felt like it would be nice to write. Maybe I'll write more? Who knows.

            The more he thought about it, the more McCree couldn't figure out how they'd managed to get that hotel room in the first place. It's not like people didn't know him by face or name, and if he'd so much as tried to book the room himself it would've been all over. McCree had to imagine that Hanzo wasn't any better off, considering he knew Hanzo's name from back in his Overwatch days without having heard much of anything else about him.

            But there was something about this town that seemed to allow him to keep a low profile. They were seated at a bar in a restaurant in the middle of the town, and although he still had his hat on, not a single passing glance seemed to be spared toward him or Hanzo, which he had a hard time believing.

            Not least of which because one look at Hanzo was enough to get anyone to look a second time. Hell, half a glance at the man and McCree could feel himself getting hard again. But that wasn't important, not at this moment.

            What was important was figuring out what to order so that they could get on with the eating and what came after it, but McCree was struggling to keep his focus on the menu long enough to decide what to eat. Hanzo was a sight to behold, which did nothing for McCree's concentration.

            Neither did the hand pressed firmly to the growing bulge in McCree's jeans.

            "You know, that menu has not changed one bit since you first opened it," Hanzo said coolly, with the air of a person who wasn't inappropriately fondling someone else in public. McCree grimaced and said nothing, trying to will his focus back on the menu long enough to at least figure out something he could ask the waiter to bring him that would cost him minimal time and money.

            "If I did not know better, cowboy, I would think that you're having trouble deciding what to order, which seems strange considering it was you who chose this restaurant." It was sly. McCree saw Hanzo's face over the top of the menu, saw the same sly smirk he'd seen right before they'd put their clothes back on and headed out in the first place.

            A burger would have to do.

            Hanzo removed his hand from McCree's crotch mere seconds before the waiter came to take their orders, and then ordered calmly as though nothing had happened to begin with. McCree ordered quietly, then asked if he could smoke at the bar. When the waiter politely told him that there was no smoking allowed indoors, McCree sighed.

            It wasn't even that he wanted to smoke. It was that if Hanzo was going to keep this up, he needed to get his mouth on something, and quick.

            McCree opened his mouth to start some idle chatter, ask about the smaller man without prying, at least as much as he could. A half-formed sentence died in his throat as Hanzo's hand found its way back to his crotch. In spite of himself, McCree laughed. "If _I_ didn't know better, pardner, I'd think you wanted somethin' specific from me right about now."

            "There are a number of things I would like from you, but perhaps not right now," Hanzo replied, that same sly smirk crossing his face before it was replaced by a serene smile as his hand returned to his own lap and the bartender dropped beers in front of the both of them. "It seemed earlier that you preferred to be upfront when talking about these things, so perhaps we can discuss what I have in mind as we drink."

            McCree shrugged and reached for his beer, taking a swig from it and immediately choking on it as Hanzo said something he didn't expect to hear at all, much less in public in a not so loud place. Instantly, he wished the food would arrive so he could eat and they could leave. Wiping the beer head from his beard, McCree muttered, "Whoa there, what now?"

            "I would like to take you for myself." The serene smile that remained on Hanzo's face as he repeated himself set McCree's face aflame, and he could feel himself going red. To cover for it, he took another swig of his beer and thought about what he wanted to say in response. It was another few seconds before he finally spoke.

            "I've been on many a ride in my life, an' I ain't opposed to it, could well be fun an' I'm sure you're good at it. But, I gotta be honest with you..."

            Although he was physically present in the restaurant at that moment, all that McCree could picture was that beautiful sight from an hour earlier, when he had the perfect view of the warrior positioned above him. His human hand clenched tighter around the glass in front of him just thinking about it. "I just...gotta have another taste of that ass, alright? That's gotta be one of the finest I've ever seen."

            A wave of relief washed over McCree when the top of the shorter man's cheeks flushed red above his facial hair. "I...am flattered you think so. I certainly do not intend to object to more of your...attention, shall we say. If it would be of interest to you, I would be happy to return the favor, and perhaps...perhaps you would be interested in taking me as well?"

            McCree couldn't believe the composure Hanzo had as he reached for his beer and took a drink after making a comment like that. Unsure of what to do in response, McCree took a swig of his beer as well, before finally muttering, "Y'know, it's real unfair of you to say somethin' like that right after we ordered food. I'd like to get goin' back to the hotel now, but that'd be a right waste of good food."

            "Eating was your idea," Hanzo replied coolly. "But you are correct, it would be a waste, so we should not let it go to waste."

            McCree noticed immediately when Hanzo's hand returned to his crotch under the bar.

            "For the meanwhile, I think we should continue to enjoy ourselves here, and then when we have finished eating we can return to enjoy ourselves elsewhere. It would be just as much of a waste to not enjoy this time together, after all."

            It took no small amount of willpower for McCree to not groan out loud in the restaurant as Hanzo continued to palm his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans. He compromised by letting out a gruff grunt before he said, "If I wasn't worried about gettin' caught in a place like this, I'd take you to one of the bathroom stalls and do you right here an' now."

            "A tempting offer, I must admit. But patience will do you well, cowboy. It will be worth it when we get back to— _nngh_." Hanzo recoiled with a small chuckle as McCree's hand slid over to Hanzo's lap and began to return the favor. "I suppose I deserved that."

            "You deserve a helluva lot more than just what my hand can do," McCree replied, taking a tight grip around Hanzo's cock through the fabric. "But we can save that for later, right?"

            The meal was agonizingly slow from there. Whenever a server wasn't in passing, their hands found their way to one another, mostly groping each other's lengths, but sometimes exploring other parts as well, McCree slipping his hand under the fabric of Hanzo's outerwear, Hanzo running his fingers under McCree's chestplate, both making it a point to touch each other's inner thighs. By the time the check arrived, a small wet spot had begun to form on the front of Hanzo's pants, and McCree was pretty sure he'd drenched the front of his underwear in his own precum. The two men hurriedly paid what they owed and left the restaurant, both trying to maintain some semblance of self-control until they returned to the hotel.

            Once the hotel door closed behind them, all bets were off. McCree immediately took to kissing and biting at the shorter man's neck and shoulders, deliberately pressing Hanzo into his body so that he could grind up against the shorter man as he did. Hanzo made it a point to try and undo McCree's belt buckle, fumbling with it as McCree's kisses and bites distracted him from doing much of anything at all, until he finally had to push McCree back, earning a scowl from the larger man.

            "What's goin' on? Somethin' wrong?" McCree finally asked as Hanzo stopped to catch his breath. "Did I—"

            "No, you are fine. It's just that...I would like to lead."

            McCree felt his breath hitch. He hadn't expected that answer, but it certainly went straight to his dick.

            "Sure. Lemme just get these off then, and then it's all on you." He hastily removed his hat, cape, chestplate and button-down shirt and set them down out of the way, turning back to send a seductive look at Hanzo as he did.

            "Wait. Leave the rest of your clothes on. I want to take them off you myself."

            All too suddenly, Hanzo's chest was pressed up against McCree's back, and McCree could feel Hanzo's arms wrapped tight around his waist, hands deftly undoing the belt buckle, and then the button on his jeans. Hanzo's hands pushed McCree's jeans and underwear down from the waist, sliding far enough down in the back that McCree's butt was exposed, but his stiff erection was still pinned down in the front.

            "Hey pardner, what are you— _nnnnnnh_."

            He probably should have expected Hanzo to move as fast as he did, probably should have guessed that the back of his pants coming down was a sign of what was to come, but in spite of that, McCree still let out a guttural moan when Hanzo's tongue came into contact with his skin. Instinctively, he bent forward, placing his hands on the bed in front of him and rocking back into the action.

            Hanzo was slow, careful. Methodical. He tongued at McCree's hole directly, then licked at the cheeks, gently tracing his lips across the skin in a way that drew involuntary shudders from the vigilante. When Hanzo placed a kiss at the base of McCree's spine, it drew a small gasp from the larger man—it was too gentle, too tender, and McCree didn't know how to deal with that.

            McCree didn't have much time to process that though, as Hanzo then returned to McCree's hole and moved more quickly, more intently. McCree slumped forward onto the bed and let out slow groans of appreciation as Hanzo took to the task, rubbing his cheeks and licking up and down the hole. The groans only continued as Hanzo moved down far enough to lick at McCree's balls, sliding the man's underwear and jeans down to his ankles and freeing the larger man's cock in the progress. McCree let out a particularly loud grunt a second later as Hanzo ventured back up and took a gentle bite at the larger man's ass, and McCree immediately pushed backward, earning a laugh from the archer.

            "I take it you would like more of that, then."

            "'m not gonna beg, but if you're offerin', I'll take it."

            "That you will. Stay here for a moment."

            McCree could hear that sly smile in his tone, and he wondered what the archer was planning. He took the pause to stand and pull his jeans and underwear off the rest of the way, then made it a point to lay back on the bed, spreading himself out on display for when Hanzo returned. The smaller man came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a small bottle in hand. McCree didn't know when Hanzo had removed his pants, but they were decidedly off, and the man's face was flushed slightly pink.

            "We should have gotten proper lubricant while we were out to lunch," Hanzo said quietly, setting the bottle down on the bed next to McCree and unceremoniously lifting McCree's legs so that his ass was on further display. The shorter man made a process of licking down the larger man's thick length, down his balls, and then teasing at his taint before tonguing the hole a few more times, then returning his gaze to McCree's face.

            McCree let out a deep sigh in response to the licking, then managed to avert his gaze away from Hanzo's face long enough to look at the bottle that had been dropped next to him. It was a small bottle of lotion, and McCree let out a gruff chuckle. "Well, there are worse things to be usin' as lube, I guess. But for as much as I'm enjoyin' this whole thing, hombre, you did say I could eat that ass again, and I don't intend on missin' out on my after-meal meal, if you know what I mean."

            Apparently, Hanzo knew exactly what he meant, because time seemed to move in fast forward once again, and suddenly McCree was face deep in those muscular glutes he'd spent the morning buried between, tongue going to town on it and earning a number of groans and whines from the smaller man.

            McCree definitely did not mind the change of pace.

            However, he was so distracted by his own enjoyment of Hanzo's beautifully sculpted ass that he barely registered the popping of the cap on the lotion bottle, and decided not to pay it any mind, instead focusing on drawing more moans out from the smaller man. That came to a sudden halt when he felt one of Hanzo's fingers rubbing against his hole, and then felt it slowly push in. His head tilted back and he took a deep breath in before muttering, "ahhhhhhhh, fuck."

            The laugh that echoed through Hanzo's frame told McCree enough about what he was in for next. It had been a long time since McCree had done anything other than top or masturbate, and although he did enjoy some good anal play, it had still been long enough that it took him a bit of time to adjust.

            But _damn_ if that archer didn't have skilled hands.

            It was like every twitch of Hanzo's finger was enough to hint at a feeling McCree wanted much more of, but couldn't quite get enough of. Even when Hanzo's finger was all the way in, McCree needed more than that, and he could feel himself squirming to try and get it to touch where he needed it to go.

            "Stop squirming and let me do my work. There's something else you can be focusing your attention on, in the meanwhile."

            McCree laughed in spite of himself and resumed his focus on Hanzo's ass, making it a point to slap one of the cheeks before he continued. It wasn't long before he had to stop again, though, as Hanzo slowly pushed in a second finger. This time, McCree could feel that spot inside him nearly being rubbed, and he instinctively rocked into Hanzo's fingers, ignoring the tinge of pain that came with not being stretched in a while.

            Hanzo climbed off of McCree's face and removed his fingers, earning a groan of dissatisfaction from the gunslinger, but he repositioned himself between McCree's legs and pushed the fingers back inside, deliberately curling his fingers upward as they bottomed out.

            McCree's robotic arm flew up to cover his face as he let out a loud moan, his thick cock twitching as a sliver of precum trailed out of the tip. Hanzo repeated the motion a few more times, and McCree's human hand fisted itself into the blanket, his toes curling behind Hanzo's back. By the time Hanzo had worked the third finger in, a small pool of pre had dripped its way onto McCree's pelvis, and every breath that came from him was a ragged gasp.

            "I...I'm gonna need you to move on to the next stage now," he finally managed to muster after a particularly careful thrust in had caused McCree's back to arch clear off the bed.

            "I thought you said you weren't going to beg," Hanzo replied. He stilled his hand, but didn't withdraw it from inside of McCree. The gunslinger grunted in response, but said nothing, so Hanzo curled the three fingers upward and rubbed the spot repeatedly until McCree started to keen, at which point he stopped.

            "Th-that ain't fair and you know it," McCree said in between pants.

            Hanzo smiled, that same sly smile that would've given McCree a whole lot to worry about had he noticed it. But instead, Hanzo withdrew his fingers and once again climbed on top of McCree, this time straddling McCree's cock.

            "I must admit, when we left to get food I suspected that you would want to be on top the whole time, so I prepared myself then. It was a pleasant surprise that you agreed to letting me be on top, but it seems to me that perhaps you don't want it as much as you formerly suggested, so we will go with the alternative."

            Reaching behind him, Hanzo lined up the head of McCree's thick cock with his own hole, and slowly—painfully slowly, in McCree's opinion—lowered himself onto it. It took a few minutes before Hanzo bottomed out, and by the time he did his entire body was sweaty and his face was flushed by the large dick he'd managed to get all the way inside him.

            McCree couldn't speak. He knew Hanzo had a nice ass, but the inside felt just as good as the outside looked.

            "D-damn, I...I need you to move. You're so tight, this is too much," McCree sputtered, trying not to instinctively thrust into Hanzo, but wanting nothing more than to split the man in half.

            "Do not move. I will—nngh—make this worth your while," Hanzo managed to reply, slowly rising off of McCree before sinking back down just as slowly.

            The pace was slow. Too slow, in fact. McCree couldn't take his eyes off of Hanzo as he slid up and down his dick. Hanzo made it a point to look directly back at him, and the man's stark eyes combined with the slow and steady motion nearly put McCree in a trance. After several minutes of what amounted to heightened arousal and sexual frustration, McCree finally pushed himself to a sitting position, catching Hanzo off guard.

            "Wait! I asked you not t—"

            McCree wrapped his arms around the archer and pulled him in to a blinding kiss, cutting the man off before he could speak. The kiss lasted for what felt to both men like an eternity, as Hanzo ceased his shifting, but McCree didn't thrust up to make up for it. Finally, Hanzo broke the kiss and brushed his hair off of his face, stopping the buildup of sweat from keeping his hair plastered there.

            "Well...you certainly have quite the mouth on you, do you not?" Hanzo said, breathless. "I know you complimented my lips earlier today, but I think you've proven your own to be quite good."

            Shaking his head, McCree fell back onto the mattress and stared up at Hanzo's striking eyes once more. "You're no slouch yourself, an' you feel amazing inside and out, but..."

            McCree paused and thought about what he was about to say, and whether or not he was willing to relent. It didn't take much thought for him to admit that he was.

            "I need you to get off my dick and fuck me like ya mean it. Please. I'm beggin' ya. An' that's not somethin' I do often."

            Hanzo didn't need telling twice, and he quickly slid off of McCree (pulling another grunt from the gunslinger) and grabbed at the lotion bottle, spreading some of it onto his own length. His cock wasn't as big as McCree, but it was still a good size.

            More importantly, Hanzo Shimada knew how to use it.

            He took no time on gradual movement, instead sliding himself all the way in and causing McCree to inhale sharply. Once he'd hilted himself, Hanzo pressed his chest to McCree's and kissed at McCree's cheek and mouth. McCree returned the kisses just as fervently, their lips tangled among one another as McCree's body adjusted to the intrusion.

            Even in the midst of the kissing, McCree couldn't take his eyes off of Hanzo. That is, until Hanzo began to thrust. Unlike when he rode McCree, Hanzo's thrusts into McCree were sharp. Methodical. Every thrust hit the spot, and McCree felt like his body was on fire, back arching off the bed into Hanzo's chest, arms and legs wrapping around the shorter man and holding him close as he slammed in.

            McCree's moans were only stopped when Hanzo planted his own mouth on the gunslinger's, but by then they were both much too far along to pretend that either would last long. Hanzo slipped one of his hands between the two of them and began stroking McCree's cock, taking care to rub and squeeze at the head as he pulled out, then stroke down to the base as he thrust back in.

            But _damn_ if that archer didn't have skilled hands.

            McCree came hard in between them as Hanzo continued to pound his prostate, the initial shots splattering on Hanzo's chest and his own. The rest came out and rolled down his dick in a steady stream, his orgasm still very fresh upon him as his cum formed a substantial pool at the base of his cock.

            The sudden clench around Hanzo's dick was enough to pull the archer that last bit over the edge, and he quickly pulled out and began to frot against McCree's dick until he came as well, shooting several long strings that splayed over McCree's chest and ran all the way up to both of their beards.

            By the time both men had finished completely, McCree had sunk into the mattress on his back, breathing heavily, and Hanzo had rolled off of McCree's chest to lay on his side next to McCree. Neither man spoke, until McCree looked over at Hanzo and muttered, "Y'know...you have real pretty eyes."

            Hanzo laughed, a surprised laugh that gave away how caught off guard he was by McCree's statement. "Well...what on earth made you feel compelled to say that?"

            "It's the truth," McCree replied, indignant. "I didn't really notice until you were nailin' me like that, but I couldn't look away from 'em. You could get lost in those eyes. I could stare at 'em all day."

            The archer chuckled in response, but couldn't hide the faint blush that crept into his cheeks. "Well, if that is how you really feel, then you can stare at them all you like next time we do this, when you're on top of me."

            McCree smirked. "Deal."


End file.
